


tiredtwt smut

by dropsbyponk



Category: mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbyponk/pseuds/dropsbyponk
Summary: THIS WAS JUST A TEASER
Relationships: BoyxBoy - Relationship, GirlxGirl - Relationship, boyxgirl - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	tiredtwt smut

purpled had a massive crush on the man himself gamerboy80 he was just so hottttttttt but little did he know he had a crush on him aswell. it was a very normal game of bedwars for purpled that was until 80 joined wich gave the blonde butterflys,the half n half boy questioned a game of truth or dare bedwars he accepted not exactly knowing what was going to happen next. they played for a few hours that was until purpled got a dare from 80 that was going to change him forever. 'suck me off' is all the half n half said wich followed with a ping signalling someone left the discord the blonde boy sat dumbfound before standing up putting his shoes on and sprinting over to the half n halfs house almost falling twice, he arrived at the destination smirking before knocking on the door the half n half opened it before he knew he was pressed up against the inches away from the blonde with his arms pinned above his head and his breathe hitching he stood there staring at the blondes mouth before closing the gap. purpled moved his knee to the smallers crotch earning a wince from the smaller that had allowed him to insert his tongue into the smallers mouth exploring every single bit of his mouth he picked him up by the thighs and placed him on the couch getting ontop of him and beginning to suck on the smallers kneck before moving his knee back to the crotch 80 lay there to scared to make a noise he put his hand over his mouth trying to supress the moan that was threatning to escape his lips the blonde had noticed and grabbed both of his hands and raising them yet again above his head securing them with his belt that he had somehow taken off. The blonde strippped 80 from his shirt and began sucking on his neck.'soo... about that dare' the blonde questioned removing his hoodie and shirt therefore both the males were shirtless 80 didnt respond to the blonde wich angered him the blonde placed his hands on the half n halfs neck rings clearly going to make a mark 'i suggest you answer my question or you wont be able to walk tommorow i will make sure of that' the smaller nodded signalling for the blonde to start the blonde decided to tease him. He kept pulling on the smallers waistband teasing him, 80 let out a moan from the sudden pain. the blonde then subconcisously pulled down 80 sweats and boxers 'color?' ' green' that was all the blonde needed before he stuck his finger in the smallers mouth. satisfied with the outcome he stuck a finger into 80 wich in reward he let out a moan before purpled quickly suppressed it by sticking his hand over his mouth he took the opportunity to stick another in, purpled then pulled out of him witch made 80 wimper but without warning purpled put three fingers in causing 80 to moan really loadly....purpled didnt like that....

he pulled out of him and yet again 80 wimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes they made eye contact. witch led to purpled grabbing 80 practically by the neck and pulled him upstairs before pushing him into his bedroom and onto the bed before securing his hands and legs down 'noww some rules make a noise and youll see the punishment if you want to stop tell me.....got it?' 80 nodded eagerly purpled got ontop of him and kissed all along his body he still had his pants on at the time and you could clearly telll her was hard he took a small knife out of his pocket and slid it across 80s jaw noww where were we he moved the knife and put it on the floor before slowly going down 80s dick licking it and kissing it before he shoved his whole head down onto it causing 80 to let out a moan 'now now prince ill let it slide this time but next noise your not so lucky got it?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS JUST A TEASER


End file.
